Freedom
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: Spinelli finally uncovers the link between Peter August and the assassin which leads to the FBI finally arresting him thus setting Sam free.


Freedom

General Hospital

Pairing: Jason and Sam, JaSam

Summary: Spinelli finally uncovers the link between Peter August and the assassin which leads to the FBI finally arresting him thus setting Sam free.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-x-

It happened on a Sunday afternoon. Spinelli finally found what he'd been searching for months to find. He needed to double check at least ten times before he believed that it was real but when he asked Ellie if she saw it too and she did, he jumped out of his seat.

He finally had the proof that linked Peter August or as he liked to call him, Faison Jr. to the assassin who tried to kill Franco and Andre Maddox. It also linked him to the disappearance of Drew's plane.

It went through seven shell corporations but the paper trail was finally complete.

Faison Jr. is the one who paid the assassin.

The man also got another payment right before he accused Sam of paying him to kill Shiloh.

That coupled with the proof that they both worked at the same company. As well as the extra evidence that Spinelli also found that put the two men together on at least three work assignments was going to be the smoking gun they needed.

At least, he hoped.

-x-

Peter August went to lunch with Maxie on Tuesdays except this day she was running late. So he took a seat at the table by himself. He looked around the MetroCourt restaurant and saw familiar faces.

However, it was when his eyes landed on Jason Morgan that he got a shiver up his spine.

Peter knew the look on his face. He'd seen it before. It was the look he had on his face when they were on the pier and Jason was holding a gun to his head. If it hadn't been for Anna, he'd be dead.

He knew that for a fact.

Peter also knew he was playing with fire by pushing the hitman into a corner. He simply had too much to lose now.

He'd built a life for himself that he loved.

That was the thought passing through his mind when the elevator doors opened and three men in black suits walked off.

They looked right at him.

Peter looked back at Jason who now had a companion at his table. Spinelli and by his side, was Maxie.

He instantly stood up. "Maxie!"

She looked like she'd been crying. His heart sunk. After a moment the three suits stood in front of him.

"Heinrich Faison a.k.a. Peter August, you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder, premeditated murder in the first degree, and fraud. Put your hands behind your back."

"Maxie! I'm innocent. You have to believe me."

She walked right up to him as he was being placed in cuffs. He saw her hand pull back and braced himself but he hadn't been expecting a punch. Peter felt the sting on his eye and blink it open but his eye sight was blurry. The three men in suits tried to get between them but they weren't fast enough.

"Ma'am, please keep your hands to yourself."

Maxie pushed both hands into his chest just and he staggered backward.

"You paid that guy to kill Drew, and Franco and Maddox. You framed Sam for trying to pay that guy to kill Shiloh when it was you who did it. You are the one who wanted him dead because he knew you were more involved in Jason and Drew's kidnapping. You paid Shiloh to get Drew. He kept all the information. You have lied to me the entire time we've been together!"

As she screamed at him, Peter felt his stomach twist into knots the he looked at Jason again. He had a hard look on his face. There was hatred and anger in his steel blue eyes as he slowly walked forward. He stopped when he was only a foot away from Peter. He tried to steady himself and not blink.

"I will see you in jail."

"Okay, Heinrich Faison, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you. Do you understand these rights as I have just read them to you?"

"Yes, I understand."

Peter was dragged away but that didn't bother him as much as seeing Maxie rush into the arms of Spinelli. That man had to be the one who found all the proof. Peter had been worried about Spinelli turning Maxie against him and he'd done just that.

-x-

Several hours later, Peter had been finger printed and booked. He was sitting on the bed in the cell looking up at the ceiling.

"You've got a visitor." The guard announced.

Peter looked to the doorway and saw Jason Morgan.

"I think it's time you and I had a conversation."

Peter stood up. "These charges aren't going to stick. I'll be out in no time at all."

Jason came right up to the bars. "If that's what you want to tell yourself but the FBI have you dead to rights. Even if you did walk, you wouldn't have Maxie waiting for you. I think you should consider pleading guilty, though."

"Why's that."

"To save Anna from joining you."

Peter gripped the bars. "What?"

"They have her on charges of tampering with evidence when she stole the documents that connected you and the assassin. Are you really going to let the woman who has saved your life more than once just rot in jail?"

Peter stayed silent. He couldn't believe it had come to this. Anna had been protecting him since that night on the pier.

She'd saved his life but wasn't it so that he could have one?

He decided to play one last card. He looked at Jason in the eye.

"You know she doesn't deserve that. You care about her. You wouldn't let anything bad happen to her."

Jason stared right back at him. "I do care about her but she stole those documents so that you could have a family that you don't deserve while I was sneaking around to have time with Sam. She chose you and that was her mistake. You think about her being your cell mate. I have more business to take care of."

Jason walked out on Peter as he stared at the man's back and he contemplated the future that he'd lost.

-x-

Jason walked into the lobby of the police station where Sam had been waiting. She held out her arms and he walked straight into them. He pulled her into him and held her as tightly as possible. The two just stood there for a few minutes and savored how it felt to be together.

Their bliss was broken by a stern voice.

"Well, it looks like you're violating my orders."

They parted to see Dolores. She had her hands on her hips and a sick smile on her face.

Sam stood up to her, "Actually, I am waiting for my lawyer so she can settle the terms of my exoneration."

The smile fell of the parole officer's face. "Excuse me?"

"I have been found innocent because I was framed. I can be with my husband anywhere at anytime I want now. There's nothing you can do about it." Sam said as she put her arms around Jason's middle.

"What is this about? I have you for two years!" Dolores said.

"Actually, I think you are going to have more worries than what I am doing."

Dolores gulped. "What does that mean?"

"We have found the evidence that shows you volunteered for this assignment."

"That doesn't mean anything. I volunteer all the time."

"It does when you were a member of the cult that my supposed victim ran. You are not impartial. You wanted to make me suffer for killing your leader."

"You did kill him. You should be punished."

"As I said, you're not impartial but it wouldn't matter because I am going to be free."

Just then Dolores's supervisor showed up.

"Dolores, I think we need to talk." He motioned for her to follow him.

She hung her head as she followed him and Jason watched her with great relief. After she was gone, he looked down at Sam.

"Your husband." Jason questioned.

Sam smiled then pulled out the necklace she was wearing and revealed the lug nut

"So, what do you think?"

Jason smiled wide and felt a flutter in his chest. A warmth spread through him with how unbelievably happy he was to hear that after too many years not being married to the love of his life.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two kissed deeply and in public. They didn't need to fear who saw them anymore. It was the best feeling in the world.

All of their troubles were behind them.

They were free.

-x-

The End


End file.
